


Soulmates

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/M, Other, Present Tense, Soulmates, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where only romantic soulmates "count" and aro/ace people don't get a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Don Lockwood is born without a name. “Don’t worry,” the doctors reassure his parents. “That just means he’s older than his soulmate, it happens all the time.” Sure enough, three years later, a name appears on his wrist. Kathy. And everyone smiles, another normal boy with a female soulmate.

Kathy Selden is born with her name. “How nice,” everyone thinks, “her soulmate is older than her.” Donald it says, but her wrist is so tiny there’s only room for Don. Another normal girl with a male soulmate.

Cosmo Brown is born without a name. His parents shrug, “it must mean his soulmate hasn’t been born yet.” But three years pass, then five, then ten, and the expected name never appears. This is not a normal boy.

Time goes on, the Kathy on Don’s wrist stays strong and dark, and Cosmo has reached his mid-twenties with still no sign of a name. “Does it bother you?” Don asks him once. “Not having a name? Knowing that there’s no one out there waiting for you?” Cosmo shrugs. “Nah, I don’t really mind. Besides, I’m always with you. I don’t have time for a soulmate.”

“Why are you so interested in finding this girl anyway Don?” Cosmo asks. Don stops and looks at his best friend. “Her name is Kathy.” “You know, I think you might have mentioned that once.” Cosmo replies with a smirk. “No Cos, her name is Kathy.” “Oh… You think she might be your soulmate.”

Kathy stares at the billboard for The Royal Rascal. “Don Lockwood. My Donald is my favorite movie star?” She absentmindedly rubs his name on her wrist, “we have matching names, it must be true. And I can’t deny the connection. But what about Lina?”

The mess with Lina has been straightened out, Don and Kathy have kissed, the audience has gone home. But Cosmo stands alone in back of the curtain feeling a little left out… That is until Don and Kathy sneak up behind him and throw their arms around his shoulders. “Come on Cos, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmo is Aromantic/Asexual, and Don and Kathy are his platonic soulmates. (They're both alloromantic and allosexual).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You've Got Two Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057901) by [NervousAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual)




End file.
